1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing apparatus for automatic gain control, especially to an audio processing apparatus for automatic gain control according to a genre type of an audio file to be played.
2. General Background
Studies have shown that an increased pace of life makes people more intense. Therefore, enjoying music becomes one of many relaxing activities for people. Apparently, enjoying music is seen everywhere, whether during work, commuting, or resting.
According to an international standard, each audio file includes a tag for storing metadata of the audio file. For example, an MP3 file has a tag, namely an ID3 tag that stores a title, artist(s), album, genre type, and other aspect of the MP3 file. In order that a listener may enjoy music most comfortably, audio signals of audio files need to be amplified by the gain amplifier with different gain values. However, audio players available in the market can't automatically adjust a default gain value of the gain amplifier. So the listener needs to manually adjust the default gain value of the gain amplifier, an annoying task that should be eliminated.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.